Love Over Fear
by kenpogirl
Summary: What if Natalia had faced her fear and spoken to Olivia before the barbecue instead of running away?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing of the show or characters. I'm just having fun with them.

Love Over Fear

It is the morning of the 4th of July in Springfield and hotel owner Olivia Spencer is in her bedroom in her suite at the Beacon, buttoning the last button on her blouse. As the tiny, round piece of plastic slips through its accompanying hole, the green-eyed woman's head whirls around towards the other bedroom of the suite.

OLIVIA : "Jellybean? You almost ready?"

EMMA (calling from the other room) : "Yes, mommy."

Olivia steps out into the living room where she is joined by her 8-year-old.

OLIVIA (cheerily placing a hand affectionately on the little girl's head) : "Ok, baby. Let's get a move on."

At that moment, Olivia's cell phone rings. The auburn-haired beauty stops to pull the ringing rectangular accoutrement from her purse and smiles because (a) her younger daughter is just too adorable as she rolls her eyes in frustration due to her mother delaying their journey and (b) the person on the other end of the line is her favorite person (her own flesh and blood notwithstanding) in the world.

OLIVIA (smiling widely, excitedly) : "Hey, you. Are you ready? We're on our way to pick you up."

NATALIA (sniffling, sadly) "Umm, Olivia, I think we need to talk."

Olivia's entire world flips upside down and she freezes fearfully at the sound of the woman she loves crying and at the possible implication of her love's words.

OLIVIA (nervously) : "O-ok."

NATALIA : "Can you come over? Alone?"

OLIVIA (nervously) : "Uh, sure. I guess I can drop Emma off at the barbecue with Phillip and then go to the farmhouse."

NATALIA (quietly) : "Please."

OLIVIA (worriedly) : "I'll be there as soon as I can." (pushing the end button on her phone and turning to her younger daughter) "I'm sorry, Jellybean. Change of plans. Natalia needs to talk to me about something."

Emma's head drops back with a frown and she angrily stomps her foot.

EMMA (whining) : "Aw, Mom. That's not fair!"

Even through her worry and fear, the green-eyed woman can't help but think how cute her daughter is when she's whining.

OLIVIA : "Don't worry, baby. I'm still taking you to the picnic and you can hang out with your dad until I get there, ok?"

EMMA (still whining) : "But you and Natalia won't be there. Can't I go with you to see Natalia?"

OLIVIA (shaking her head) : "Sorry, pumpkin. Natalia needs to talk to me alone."

At her young child's look of disappointment, the beautiful hotelier tries a different approach to appease her child.

OLIVIA : "Trust me, you don't want to go with me. Natalia and I will be talking about boring grown-up stuff. You'll have a lot more fun at the picnic."

EMMA (quietly) : "Not without you and Natalia."

Olivia leans down to look directly into her daughter's eyes and places a hand on her baby's shoulder.

OLIVIA (quietly) : "Listen to me. I'll get back to the picnic as quick as I can, ok."

EMMA : "But what about Natalia?"

OLIVIA : "I'm not sure what it is Natalia needs to talk to me about, but if there's any way she can make it, she'll be there, too, ok?"

Unconvinced, the fair-haired child shrugs wordlessly as tears form in her eyes. Olivia's heart breaks at the sight. She envelops her young daughter in her arms and kisses her cheek several times.

OLIVIA : "Everything's going to be ok, sweetheart. I promise."

The jade-eyed beauty doesn't know whether she's trying to convince her daughter or herself, but she kisses the child's forehead once more before finally releasing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forty-five minutes later, the beautiful hotelier finds herself knocking on the door of the farmhouse, unable to even remember how she got there. Trepidation runs rampant through the green-eyed woman as she takes in the sight of the gorgeous Latina looking teary-eyed and blotchy. Without thought, the older woman steps forward, automatically places her hands on the slightly shorter woman's arms, and searches her eyes.

OLIVIA (quietly, comfortingly) : "Hey, hey, sweetie. What's the matter, huh? Talk to me."

When no clear response is forthcoming from the love of her life, the auburn-haired beauty envelops the other woman in her arms. A sob escapes Natalia's lips as she clings to Olivia desperately. A fierce desire to protect the sensitive woman and alleviate her pain overcomes the older woman. She holds Natalia tighter and rubs her back soothingly.

OLIVIA (whispering, kissing Natalia's temple) : "Shhhhh, baby. It's going to be allright. Whatever it is, we can get through it together, ok? I love you _so_ much."

The Latina is at once both elated and tortured to hear the new endearment and the proclamation of love from the woman who is her world, terrified that she will lose this most precious connection with the woman she loves upon revealing her news.

NATALIA (pulling back to look Olivia in the face, still crying) : "Olivia… I… I don't know how to tell you this."

OLIVIA (looking adoringly into Natalia's eyes, running her fingers through Natalia's hair) : "You can tell me anything, ok? I'd do anything for you."

The Latina wonders just how long the hotel owner's last statement will remain true upon learning of the new development. Olivia keeps an arm around Natalia as she leads her over to the couch. She sits and gently urges Natalia down with her, never releasing the raven-haired beauty from her grasp.

OLIVIA (softly, gently caressing Natalia's arm and kissing her temple) : "Now what's got you so upset, huh?"

Natalia takes a deep breath to steel herself before cautiously looking into the eyes of her love and saying what she has to say.

NATALIA : "Olivia… I'm pregnant."

As stunned as Olivia is, she does not need to ask when it happened or who the father is. She already knows, and she assumes that Natalia's position is that she no longer cares to be involved with another woman, now that she's expecting a baby. Olivia goes so far as to believe that perhaps Natalia is even reconciling with Frank. Bitterly, Olivia thinks to herself that it would have been less painful to be run over by an eighteen-wheeler than to have this happen. Believing that she's being dumped, Olivia goes completely rigid, her face goes stone cold, her breathing becomes labored, and her heart is racing so furiously that it threatens to burn itself out. Slowly, deliberately, she removes her arm from around the younger woman and starts to move away from her. Natalia can practically see and hear the emotional walls coming up around Olivia's heart, effectively locking her out. It scares the Latina to death.

OLIVIA (voice cold, avoiding eye contact) : "I see."

Olivia's less than enthusiastic response convinces Natalia that her pregnancy is a deal breaker for the green-eyed woman. Her misery mounts exponentially as she believes the love of her life is about to walk out on her. Olivia wrongly assumes that Natalia's tears are born from the guilt of hurting her best friend rather than the fear of losing her love. Each woman's actions, spurred on by her erroneous assumptions, move the couple further and further away from each other and they both feel it as surely as if they were physically separating. Neither can ever remember feeling such vicious and merciless pain ever before, though neither can say the words out loud. Within the one conversation, the two women are experiencing different realities.

NATALIA (crying) : "I-I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm really sorry."

What Natalia means is _I'm sorry I was reckless and careless and thoughtless enough to get pregnant by a man that I don't love because I was trying to run away from my feelings for you, but I'm in love with you and want to be with you and I wish you would forgive me and try to work through this with me_, but what Olivia hears is _I feel bad about hurting you, though I still can't be with you. I just wish I could stop feeling guilty. _

OLIVIA (voice cold, avoiding Natalia's eyes) : "Yeah, so am I."

What Olivia means is _It hurts so bad that you don't want to be with me. I have to go now because I'm about to break down and I can't face you anymore, _but what Natalia hears is _You betrayed me and I want no part of Frank's baby. I can't forgive you. I'm done with you. _Natalia wants more than anything to reach out to her love and connect with her physically, but knows all too well that the other woman would only recoil from her touch.

NATALIA (barely above a whisper, pleading) : "Olivia, please…"

OLIVIA (sternly, shaking her head) : "There's nothing left to say, Natalia."

And without another word, Olivia stands and slowly makes her way out the front door, closing it quietly behind her. Natalia immediately drops her head into her hands and sobs uncontrollably. Olivia is barely able to make it to her car before the waves of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. She braces herself against the door as her body is racked with silent sobs and she fights to avoid passing out. It takes her several minutes to get her breathing and heart rate back down to a sub-fatal level. Finally, she's able to control her movements enough to unlock her door, slide into the driver's seat and pull away. As the car reaches the end of the driveway, Natalia appears at the window and watches Olivia's car fade away into the distance. Her legs are no longer able to bear her weight and she slumps against the wall and slides to the ground, sobbing hysterically all the while.

TBC…

P.S. Please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Olivia arrives at the Bauer barbecue looking like it's the end of the world. She walks into the backyard and sighs dejectedly. Emma is about to launch a water balloon at Rick when she happens to turn around. The 8-year-old spots her mother a few yards away. Her tiny hand stops mid-throw, the water fight suddenly forgotten. She drops the balloon and races towards her mother.

EMMA (excitedly running into her mother for a fierce hug) : "Mommy!!!"

OLIVIA (sadly, returning her daughter's hug) : "Hey, Jellybean."

EMMA (glancing behind Olivia, looking concerned) : "Where's Natalia?"

OLIVIA (gently) : "Baby, Natalia couldn't make it."

EMMA (sadly, whining) : "But why?"

OLIVIA (defeated, unable to find the right words) : "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but I don't think we'll be seeing much of Natalia for a while."

EMMA (upset) : "But _why_?"

OLIVIA : "She… She has some things she needs to work through and… she needs some time alone to do that, so…"

EMMA (worried, insistently) : "But Mommy, if Natalia is sad, then she needs us to cheer her up. We're her family. We need to go see her!"

Emma grabs Olivia's hand and attempts to pull her mother out the door in search of the beautiful Latina.

OLIVIA (sadly, quietly, pulling her daughter back): "We can't, baby. We have to leave her alone for now."

EMMA (crying) : "No!!! Mommy, Natalia's sad and she needs us. Why can't we go see her?"

Olivia feels herself starting to break down again at the sight of her child crying for her "other mother". The only thing the jade-eyed woman can do is to envelop the child in her arms and hold her tight. It takes every ounce of strength the beautiful hotelier can muster just to get through this moment that feels like torture. She's hard pressed to decide which is more painful for her to endure, her own heartbreak or her daughter's.

OLIVIA (clutching her daughter to her) : "I know this is hard for you, baby. I know that you love Natalia and that you're worried about her and that you want to see her and that you don't understand why we can't, but you're just going to have to trust me on this, ok?"

Emma continues to cry. Olivia pulls back to look into her baby's eyes. She lovingly wipes the little girl's tears and smiles sadly.

OLIVIA (sighing, trying desperately to recover) : "Listen, I'm not in the mood for a barbecue today so I'm going to go, but you can stay with your dad if you want. He can take you home later, or maybe you can even spend the night with him if you want. It'll be fun."

EMMA (frantically shaking her head, attempting to cling to Olivia again) : "No!!! I want to stay with you."

OLIVIA (smiling as she holds her daughter) : "Ok. Ok. Well, tell you what. How about if we go home, order some Buzz burgers complete with French fries and sodas and sundaes for dessert, and watch the parades and the fireworks on tv?"

Emma nods softly causing Olivia to sigh with relief and smile at the small reprieve from her misery. The two Spencer women make their apologies to everyone and say their good-byes, with special hugs and kisses for Phillip, before taking their leave. Hours later, Emma and Olivia are sitting on Olivia's bed with Emma cozily tucked into the crook of Olivia's arm. Mother and daughter are sharing a bowl of popcorn as they watch the parades on tv. The mood is slightly lighter, though neither Spencer has managed to forget the issues plaguing her. Out of nowhere, the phone rings. Olivia reaches for it, part of her praying that it would be Natalia calling wanting to reconcile. Instead it is the mother of one of Emma's friends calling to invite Emma to join their family for a bonfire on the beach and to watch the fireworks and to spend the night. As much as Olivia is loathe to be separated from her young daughter at this time, she selflessly wants the child to go have a good time and get some distance from the problems at hand.

OLIVIA (covering the mouthpiece with her hand as she attempts to convince her unwilling daughter to accept) : "Sounds like fun, Em. I think you should do it."

EMMA (frowning, somberly) : "Nah. I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

OLIVIA : "Come on! How often do you get to go to the beach and have a bonfire at night and see fireworks, huh?"

Emma continues to frown. Olivia nudges the fair-haired child playfully.

OLIVIA (playfully in a sing-songy voice) : "Come on. You know it'll be fun. And best of all you get to have a sleepover with Kristy, your BFF!"

Olivia's playful side never fails to get a smile from her child, though the 8-year-old is still less than enthusiastic about the endeavor in question.

EMMA : "You come, too."

It tugs at Olivia's heart that Emma is not thrilled about being separated from her, either, but she is not swayed from her quest to ensure a healthy distraction for the child.

OLIVIA (shaking her head) : "They didn't invite me, baby. Besides, you don't want your old mother hanging around while you and Kristy are doing your thing." (in her best valley girl accent) "That would so not be cool."

Emma giggles softly. It's music to Olivia's ears. The business mogul didn't become successful by passing up opportunities. She pounces on Emma's momentary agreeable nature before the child can protest and turns back to the phone.

OLIVIA : "Diane? She'd love to go. Thank you for inviting her. Twenty minutes? Ok. I'll have her ready. See you soon."

Olivia is so relieved that Emma will have something to take her mind off her troubles that she's positively exuberant. She tickles the child and their giggles mingle together, surrounding them like a warm, cozy blanket. Twenty minutes later, Kristy and Diane arrive promptly on time. Emma, upon seeing her best friend, becomes somewhat more animated about the outing. After exchanging pleasantries and confirming plans, the beach-goers start to leave. Emma turns to her mother to say good-bye and is suddenly sullen once again. The hotel-owner reads her child easily and attempts to play off the grim mood.

OLIVIA : "Ok, Jellybean. Be good and obey Mrs. Foster, ok? And no jumping into the water after dark." (playfully pinching Emma's nose) "You'll get eaten by a shark."

Emma laughs softly. Internally, Olivia sighs with relief as she bends to hug her child and plant a series of kisses on the fair-haired child's cheek and neck. After a minute, the hotel-owner reluctantly releases her young offspring with a final kiss to the child's forehead. She plasters on a fake smile for her daughter's sake and sees the 8-year-old to the door. After watching Emma walk off down the hall with her friend and her friend's mother, Olivia finally closes her door. No sooner is she within the privacy of her closed suite than her head drops forward, and the tears, which she could not allow in front of her daughter, flow freely. She slumps against the door, hands covering her face, all pretense of strength gone. She's a beaten woman, anxiety and desperation building within her like a slow-rolling boil. Suddenly, she shakes her head in frustration, grabs her purse and keys, and heads out. Meanwhile, across town, Natalia has been lying on the couch wearily without moving since Olivia left her hours earlier. She sniffs and wipes her eyes and nose for the fifteenth time that hour. Agitation getting the better of the Latina, she grimaces. Her mind has been going in circles for what seems like forever in an effort to discover some way to win back the heart of her lady love, but her efforts have proved fruitless. Suddenly, the raven-haired beauty can think no longer. With a sad shake of her head, she tiredly lifts herself off the couch, grabs her purse and keys, and heads out.

TBC…

P.S. Don't forget to review, please. Much obliged!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Half an hour later, Natalia stands leaning against the railing, one knee propped up on the wooden bench affixed to it, as she silently stares out over the water a short distance away. She watches the occasional ripple disrupt the serenity of the dark, ink-like liquid absently. Her sad expression seems to be set in stone. In the darkness, her tears are not readily apparent, much to her relief, but there is no reprieve from her unease. The more she fights the sobs, the more quickly they rise to the surface and burst from her throat. The battle had been going on for what felt like an eternity, and it showed no signs of stopping. The raven-haired beauty had been unable to stay at home as claustrophobia clawed at her mind. And now, night finds Natalia searching for some way to soothe her soul. She had made her way to the gazebo more by instinct than design, hoping that some semblance of calm might befall her spirit in this place that had so much history, but to no avail. Just as she's starting to think that her pain will never go away, she's drawn from her thoughts by the sound of faint footsteps behind her. She whirls around quickly, fear momentarily gripping her chest, when she suddenly freezes for a very different reason. She's pinned to the spot by a pair of sea foam-colored eyes. Quickly she swipes at the wetness on her cheeks. Olivia stands immobile, mouth hanging open, at the sight and sound of the woman she loves crying. Natalia immediately drops her gaze to the ground, grabs her purse off the bench, and nervously begins to beat a hasty retreat.

NATALIA (as she's walking away)** : **"I - I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be here. Don't worry. I'm leaving."

OLIVIA(whispering) **: **"Natalia… What are you doing here?"

Natalia comes to a gradual stop and slowly turns her body around as a sob escapes her lips. She believes Olivia's statement was meant to push her away.

NATALIA (crying, defeated)** : **"I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm really, really sorry. I know you can't forgive me for what I did… and I understand… I guess. I don't even know if my apology means anything to you, but I just wanted you to know that I get how badly I screwed up. I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Olivia still believes that Natalia regrets hurting her best friend and "leading her on" as opposed to losing the love of her life. Still, the Latina's health and welfare trump any pride issues for the older woman. Even now she can only think of what's best for the woman she loves.

OLIVIA (quietly, gently) : "You shouldn't be out here at this hour. You need to be taking better care of yourself now. You need to be keeping yourself safe and getting plenty of sleep."

NATALIA (curtly, exasperated that Olivia is not responding to her statements) : "Yeah."

Natalia turns again to walk away. Olivia cannot stop herself from making the attempt to reach out to the woman she most cares about in the world, despite the fact that, in Olivia's estimation, it is an exercise in futility. Olivia still believes that Natalia doesn't want to be involved with her, and may, in fact, even be reconciling with her former fiancée and the baby's father, the police chief.

OLIVIA (softly) : "Let me take you home."

NATALIA (quietly) : "Thanks anyway, but it's ok. I don't want to put you out."

OLIVIA : "Come on. It's late. Let me see you home."

NATALIA (shaking her head) : "I can manage."

OLIVIA (pleading, voice cracking) : "_Please_, Natalia. I won't be able to sleep unless I know you're home safe."

Natalia is thoroughly confused by Olivia's demeanor and concern as she believes Olivia wants nothing more to do with her.

OLIVIA (tearing up, getting upset) : "Look, I know it's none of my business anymore, but I'm sure Frank would want to know that you're home safe and taking care of yourself."

It finally dawns on Natalia that Olivia has misinterpreted her wishes and her feelings.

NATALIA : "Well… I guess so for the sake of his baby, but…Olivia, you _do_ know that there's nothing between Frank and me, don't you?"

OLIVIA (softly) : "There isn't?"

NATALIA (exasperated) : "Of course not!! I wouldn't make that same mistake twice."

OLIVIA (confused) : "Mistake?"

NATALIA : "Yes, mistake. I don't regret the baby, no matter what, but it was a mistake to let my relationship with Frank get so far as to sleep with him and accept his proposal because I don't love him."

OLIVIA (disbelieving) : "You don't?"

NATALIA (softly rolling her eyes) : "Olivia, have you been listening to me at _all_ today?" (crying) "I've been trying to tell you that I'm sorry that I was so careless in my relationship with Frank and that I'm sorry that my carelessness is now affecting my relationship with you. I never wanted anything to come between us. I never wanted to lose you."

OLIVIA (incredulously) : "You didn't?"

NATALIA (crying) : "Of course not, Olivia. It's killing me that I blew it between us."

OLIVIA (shaking her head in confusion) : "What are you saying?"

NATALIA (sighing, tired, defeated) : "Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore. I understand how you feel and I can't say I blame you."

OLIVIA : "How do I feel?"

NATALIA : "Well, you can't accept the baby so you can't be with me and I have to respect that. I don't like it, but I have to respect it."

OLIVIA (confused) : "When did I say that?"

NATALIA : "This morning. You said we had nothing left to talk about because you couldn't accept the baby."

OLIVIA : "No, I didn't. I said we had nothing left to talk about because I thought you were trying to tell me that you wanted to be with Frank and raise your baby with him."

NATALIA (incredulously) : "Have you completely taken leave of your senses? When did I say I wanted to be with Frank and raise the baby with him?"

OLIVIA : "Well, wasn't that what you were apologizing for? For leading me on when you didn't want to be with me?"

NATALIA (emotional) : "Leading you on? Are you insane? I was begging you not to leave me because of the baby!"

OLIVIA (astounded) : "What??!!"

NATALIA (sincerely) : "Olivia, I don't want to raise the baby with Frank. Regardless of what happens between you and me, I would never want to be with Frank. I only want to be with you and raise the baby with you. I love _you_."

Olivia freezes at the statement. Her jaw drops, her green eyes wide with surprise. The hotelier says not a word, but stares in stunned silence for a full 20 seconds. Natalia takes Olivia's silence as confirmation of her worst fear; that Olivia no longer wants her. She purses her lips in an effort to avoid breaking down completely, and without another word, the beautiful Latina turns on her heels to resume her treck back home. She hasn't finished her first step, however, before she feels a strong hand grip her forearm and slowly spin her back around. Before she realizes what's happening, the Latina is being wrapped up in loving arms. She feels kiss after soft and gentle kiss being placed on her neck, cheek, and temple.

OLIVIA (tearing up, voice cracking) : "I want to be with you, too, baby. Don't you know that? I love you. You're everything to me and I want to raise this baby with you, too, if you'll have me."

Tears gather at the corner of the younger woman's chocolate brown eyes as they slip closed. Her arms cautiously, tentatively reach up to encircle her love's neck, disbelief still playing with her mind. Belief takes root only when the older woman nuzzles the gentle brunette's neck, sighs, and tightens her hold. The gentle brunette buries her face in her love's neck and sobs. The older woman's green eyes are filled with tears as well, even as she gently rocks the Latina in her arms, whispering soothing words in her ears.

OLIVIA : "Shhh, baby. Don't cry. I can't stand to hear you cry."

NATALIA (crying) : "Oh, God, Olivia. I thought I'd lost you."

OLIVIA (stroking Natalia's hair as she holds her) : "I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here." (drying her own eyes, quietly) "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

NATALIA (lifting her head off of Olivia's shoulder, touching Olivia's face softly, speaking quietly) : "Not want you anymore? How can you say that? You're my life, Olivia. Don't you know that?"

Olivia's tears continue to stream down her cheeks. She closes her eyes, leans in towards Natalia, and rests her forehead against the younger woman's.

OLIVIA (deadpan) : "I don't know about you, but I feel pretty stupid right about now."

NATALIA (nodding emphatically) : "Like a complete imbecile."

The couple laughs softly together. Olivia kisses Natalia's forehead.

OLIVIA (smiling through her tears) : "Ok, silly. Let's get you home."

Natalia nods. The couple turns together and begins to walk away with their arms still around each other.

Half an hour later, the couple arrives at the farmhouse. Olivia walks Natalia to the door, an arm protectively around the younger woman. The Latina leans into the hotelier. She can't seem to get close enough to the woman she loves. The hotelier instinctively tightens her hold on her love. When they've cleared the top step onto the porch, the two women regard each other timidly, uncertainly.

NATALIA (shyly) : "Do you… want… to come in?"

OLIVIA : "I'd love to, baby... God, you have no idea how badly I want to, but…"

NATALIA (confused) : "But what?"

OLIVIA : "But if I come in, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you and…"

NATALIA (smiling, raising an eyebrow, seductively) : "You think I'll be complaining?"

OLIVIA (chuckling softly) : "Well, I hope not, baby, but that's not the point." (pausing to gather her thoughts) "I just… want us to do this right, honey. I don't want either of us to rush into something we're not ready for and end up screwing this up." (taking Natalia's hands in her own) "I want this to work and I want us to stay together. God, I want that so badly. I want to romance you, wine you and dine you and treat you better than you've ever been treated before."

NATALIA (smiling, touched) : "That sounds wonderful." (sincerely) "I want this to work, too." (sighing, regarding Olivia sadly) "Ok. I understand. So, we'll take it slow."

OLIVIA (looking at Natalia dreamily) : "Ok." (whispering) "I love you."

NATALIA (whispering) : "I love you, too, baby."

Olivia wraps Natalia up in a tight hug and kisses her neck and cheek. Natalia kisses Olivia on the cheek and sighs as they break. Olivia takes a step back, reaches for Natalia's hand, and plants a kiss on the backs of her fingers as she begins to descend the stairs.

OLIVIA (softly) : "Night, baby."

NATALIA (softly) : "Night, sweetheart."

TBC…

P.S. Please remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later, Olivia and Natalia arrive back at the farmhouse after a candlelit dinner at their favorite restaurant. The couple enters holding hands, matching goofy grins adorning their lips. Natalia reluctantly relinquishes her love's hand while she turns on the living room light.

NATALIA (lighting candles on the coffee table) : "Dinner was amazing, honey. Thank you."

OLIVIA (softly) : "You're welcome."

NATALIA (quietly) : "Make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll get you some wine."

Natalia walks back to the switch and turns off the living room light before heading into the kitchen. Olivia sits fidgeting nervously. She smooths her dress down, runs a hand through her own hair, and carefully runs her fingers through the corners of her mouth. Natalia returns then with two glasses; one containing wine, the other ginger ale. She sits next to Olivia and hands the green-eyed woman the glass of wine.

NATALIA (softly) : "Here you go."

OLIVIA (quietly) : "Thank you, sweetheart."

NATALIA (staring into Olivia's eyes, barely audible) : "You're welcome."

The couple smiles softly at each other. Olivia slowly, cautiously reaches over and puts her arm around Natalia, drawing the Latina close. Nuzzling her temple, the beautiful hotelier kisses the gentle brunette's cheek and rests her forehead on the Latina's. Each woman feels the butterflies in her stomach at the closeness of the other. Olivia whisks her nose against Natalia's lovingly and a soft smile comes over her face. The same soft smile comes across the Latina's face. The jade–eyed woman leans in and whispers in the Latina's ear.

OLIVIA (softly) : "God, you're beautiful."

The gentle brunette's eyes close and she sighs at the hotelier's words. They both put their glasses down on the coffee table without taking their eyes off of each other.

NATALIA : "I love you _so _much, baby."

OLIVIA (sincerely) : "I love you, too. You're my world, honey. You have to know that."

The couple slowly leans in towards each other. At long last, their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss. They continue kissing for several long moments. Their arms wind around each other almost automatically, pulling each other closer. Olivia releases Natalia's lips and slides her own down to the Latina's neck where she places several more kisses. The beautiful brunette shuts her eyes tightly, exhales deeply, and quivers with desire. She locks her arms around the beautiful hotelier's shoulders and slides back to a lying position, bringing the green-eyed woman down on top of her. The couple continues kissing and touching each other lovingly, reverently. The green-eyed hotelier gently pulls back, reaches over, gently touches the brown-eyed beauty's face, and looks into chocolate eyes with such a look of desire that it steals the very breath from the Latina's lungs. The gentle brunette threads her fingers through auburn tresses and brings full, red lips back down onto her own for a long, sensual kiss. Breathless and head swimming, the younger woman gently urges the older woman back up with a firm grip on her shoulders to get a modicum of space between them. The older woman gives the Latina a confused and worried look.

OLIVIA (fearfully, breathlessly) : "You ok? What's the matter, baby?"

NATALIA (pointedly) : "We need to go upstairs."

Relief and delight wash over the green-eyed beauty simultaneously as the Latina's meaning becomes clear. A soft smile plays across her lips as she looks into the eyes of the woman she loves.

OLIVIA : "You sure?"

NATALIA (giving Olivia a hungry look, whispering) : "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Olivia flashes the gentle brunette a brilliant smile, carefully climbs off of the younger woman, and holds her hand out to the Latina. With an equally brilliant smile, the younger woman accepts the offered hand, allowing her love to help her up from the couch. As she straightens to her full height, the Latina feels herself being gently pulled into strong, loving arms. The couple indulges in one more sweet kiss before cautiously, hesitantly heading up the stairs and stepping into Natalia's room.

TBC Please don't forget to review!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
